Find Your Love
by rnovak
Summary: Olivia and Elliot finally realize what's missing in their lives. E/O *please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; _rnovak_ does not own any of the recognized characters or other associations. All rights are reserved to the original creator and network.

It was a dark and rainy day at the 1-6, both literally and figuratively speaking. Detective Olivia Benson had just gotten from a long day at court and was desperate for a little down time.

"Good work today Alex. There wasn't a dry eye in the court room after you brought that witness to the stand" Olivia said to her friend and assistant district attorney Alexandra Cabot.

"Thanks you too. Your testimony really sealed the deal for the jury. You should go home though, it's been a pretty long day" Alex yawned as she spoke. Before walking out of the precinct herself to head home.

Not only were the dark clouds bumming her out but she had had a particularly tough week at the precinct; her partner, Elliot and her had been at odds for the majority for a few days now. She couldn't understand why he was being especially short with her and by the end of the week she was so tired she began not to care. "I'm heading out" Olivia shouted at no one particular as she gathered her coat and purse and made her way to her car. The rain was not slowing down anytime soon and she decided to let her car warm up a little bit before heading towards her apartment. _'I'm not in any rush. It's not like I have someone to go home to or anything'_ Olivia thought to herself sadly. She reached into her bag to grab her phone to send her partner a quick text.

_Hey. Just got back from court, perp. found guilty. I guess you already went home- hope your drive wasn't too bad the weather's pretty bad. Anyways have a good night El, see you in the morning :) Liv_

She place her phone back in her bag and a small sad smile crept across her face. They were definitely closer than most partners. A lot closer. As she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the wet road in front of her she began to think about all the times her and Elliot had shared together as partners and as friends over the years that they have been in each other's lives. They have ben through a lot together so of course, it was normal to have shared to many fond memories. She thought about how he had come back from Quantico early to be with her after ADA Paxton died or how she cared so much about him that she would give him her own kidney and she was especially fond of all memories from the times that they had gone undercover as a married couple together. God, how she had enjoyed pretending to be his wife, holing his hand and even in that one case undressing for him. She had been so pre-occupied by her partnership she hadn't even realized she had made it home. She parked her car and took a quiet elevator ride up to her apartment. After letting herself in and locking the door, Olivia walked over to her bedroom, threw herself onto her mattress and began to cry. This wasn't like Olivia Benson; she never cried. But this time she new it was justified; she knew exactly why she was now sobbing into her pillow. There was no point in denying it to herself anymore. She had finally realized it on her rainy drive home from work. She didn't know exactly when it had happened or even what had precipitated it. But what she did know was that she was hopelessly in love with her partner, Elliot Stabler. And even worse that there was no way he could ever reciprocate those feelings.

Across the city in Queens, Elliot Stabler opened the door to his house soaking wet and breathing heavily. '_Man, I love running in the rain'_ Elliot thought as he walked inside making sure to close the door behind him. There wasn't a sound to be made in the house except for Elliot dropping his keys off on the nearest table. The house had gotten so quiet since Kathy had moved out last month to be with her new boyfriend Stan, both Maureen and Kathleen were off at college and it was a Friday night, which meant that Dickie and Lizzie would most likely be out with their friends. While it was a nice change from the previous house full of bickering between him and his soon to be ex-wife, there was an air of sadness in the quietness, and it now felt empty. After taking off his wet shoes and socks, Elliot made his way to the kitchen to get glass of water and check his phone for any missed calls from the kids. Scrolling through his calls, he didn't find any from is children; only one from his divorce lawyer and a message from his partner Olivia. Reading the message he allowed a smile to cross his face. _'I've been a real asshole to her this week and she still wants to make sure I got home okay'_. He glanced over at the clock on the oven that read 11:58, it was too late to reply, she was probably fast asleep after the stressful week she's had-albeit, mostly due to his attitude. He walked into the living room and sunk deep into the couch with a loud sigh. He had been such a jerk to Liv lately; he was short and abrupt with her at work and had completely ignored her outside of the job. _'She probably thinks I hate her. Hell I would think I hate her too if I were her'. _Elliot hadn't intentionally avoided Olivia, it was just too damn hard for him to be around her. The way her hair always smells of that luscious lavender shampoo she uses, and the way her smile reaches all the way to her eyes and sparkles like the stars in the sky, not to mention the way his body heats up when she playfully nudges him or puts her hand on his arm. She is so intoxicating and if he hadn't known it before, he definitely knew it after this past week. Elliot Stabler was in love with his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning Olivia woke up in bed unmoved from her meltdown the night before. At some point in the early morning she had managed to toss off her work slacks and as she awoke to the sun shining in through her window she removed her blouse with ease and quickly climbed under her covers in hopes of drifting back into the wonderful dream she was awoken from. It was the same dream as always; one in which she got what she always wanted- to be with Elliot. All Olivia wanted in life was to be with the only man she ever loved and the only one she ever trusted. To be his wife and a stepmom to his amazing children would be a dream come true for her. _'To bad it's never gonna happen' _she thought to herself. Just then she heard her phone buzzing on her nightstand. Crossing all of her fingers and toes she looked like a teenage girl waiting for her crush to message her. Reaching over to pick up her phone a wave of disappointment hit when she realized it was only her boss.

_Olivia- take the weekend off, you deserve it. No arguments. I will call you if anything serious comes up. Cragen_.

"Well that's just great" Olivia said aloud, "I have no personal life and now I can't even go into work" she finished.

With a grave sigh, Olivia wiped some tears from her face and decided to make the most of her day heading towards the bathroom to clean up before putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a cozy sweater. She messaged Cragen a quick thanks before preceding down the street for a decent cup of coffee. Wondering if Elliot also had the weekend off, she debated whether or not to call him and see if he wanted to do lunch. But as she reached for her phone she was struck with a pang of sorrow when she realized he had not even replied to her message from the last night and she decided against if. Even if he did have the weekend off he would probably not want to spend it with her anyways. Olivia arrived at her favorite bakery ordered a tea and a bagel and took her usual seat by the window, where she could watch all the families embark on their Saturday adventures together. As a couple and their newborn son strolled by the bakery, Olivia had to try her hardest not to let any more tears trickle down her face. Just for a moment, she did not want to think about how much she craved to have someone to love and to love her or how badly the only person she wanted was completely off limits. _'Even if it weren't for the job someone like Elliot, wouldn't even look twice at someone like me. I'm damaged goods…_' She tried not to think about how even just thinking about him made her heart flutter as fast as a butterfly or that when he pools of blue eyes manage to find her dark brown one's she feels like the world has stopped. Just for a moment she wanted nothing more than to try and forget about the person that she loved more than life itself.

Elliot Stabler awoke to the sounds of his twins in the kitchen making some sort of ruckus. '_Typical. The one day I get to sleep in, I'm awoken my teenagers'_. Elliot groggily stumbled down the stairs, still in his pajama's only to find that his youngest children had wanted to surprise him by making him breakfast. Suddenly any annoyance he may have been feeling before was replaced with a warmness flooding through his heart.

"See Dickie, I told you all you banging around would wake him up! I'm not even done making the pancakes yet and your coffee looks like mud!" Elizabeth Stabler yelled at her twin brother.

"Oops!" Dickie said sheepishly "See, that's why men aren't supposed to be allowed in the kitchen- Sorry Dad we wanted to surprise you 'cause we know it's your day off and all but I guess we made a bit too much noise"

Elliot didn't even bother to respond. Instead he pulled both of his kids into a tight hug and simply said "thank you". After getting the food and a new pot of coffee onto the kitchen table the three Stabler's said a quick Grace and dove into Lizzie's famous fluffy pancakes. After a while Lizzie broke the comfortable silence around the table. "Dad, can we-er-I- talk to you about something?"

"Anything sweetie, you know you can talk to me about whatever you want… unless it's on boy advice, then maybe you should have this talk with your older sisters" Elliot stammered, slightly thrown off guard that Lizzie seemed so nervous. He looked towards his son to see if he had any sort of ideas as to where this conversation might be going, but Dickie never looked up from his food.

"Okay well…. I don't really know how to say it but.. well… um.. okay so I was talking to Maureen and she said that.. um…"

"Lizzie, honey whatever it is I'm all ears. Just take your time sweetheart" Elliot said as he began to get increasingly anxious. _'What could be so bad that she's having this much trouble blurting it out'_ Suddenly a panic set and without thinking Elliot blurted out "ELIZABETH STABLER ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Nearly choking on the mouthful of bacon in her mouth, Lizzie screamed "NO!". A wave of relief set in on her dad's face and Lizzie knew that this was getting a lot more dramatic then it needed to be. Taking a deep breath she started. "Look dad we think that you should start dating again".

Really surprised by what Lizzie had just said Elliot didn't even have a moment to think about how to respond before Dickie finally looked up from his plate.

With a quiet yet confident voice, Dickie uttered "And we think it should be Liv".


	3. Chapter 3

Taken back by what the youngest of the Stabler children had just said to him he felt frozen in time. Elliot didn't know what to do; he knew what he wanted to do which was run. He didn't want to have this conversation with them, not now, maybe not ever, but he knew that it took a lot of courage for his kids to come forward with this "revelation" and so the manly and fatherly thing was to do the same. Taking his time and choosing his words carefully, the best he managed to do was "…what makes you say that?"

This time it was Dickie who spoke first, "Well don't you love her?!" he asked in a very accusing tone.

"That doesn't answer my question Richard, where is all this coming from" Elliot answered standing his ground in an equally intense tone of voice.

Sensing her dad's tension from they way he had just used her brother's full name, Lizzie piped up in hopes of calming things down a little bit. "Look dad, we really aren't trying to meddle in you love life or anything" Lizzie began, pausing to cringe at the pictures in her head of her dad actually having a love life "but we see the way you look at her and the way that she looks at you, it's so sad. It's like one of those movies where you know the two main characters are supposed to be together and everyone else knows it, but they don't know themselves" she rambled on and on.

Regaining his confidence Dickie decided to renter the conversation, "We just want you to be happy dad, and we, all four of your kids think that Liv can make you happy again. And before you say what I know you're thinking we know that you won't just abandon us like Kathy did and contrary to what she believes we also know that Liv didn't break up the family, no mom did that all on her own. What we're trying to say is that we like Liv and we would all be cool if you and her started dating and maybe even got married one day."

Elliot, suddenly feeling very lightheaded and flushed soon became very overwhelmed with his kid's little speech and was once again at a loss of words. This time choosing not to struggle to find the right ones he simply thanked the kids for breakfast, kissed them each on the top of their head and quickly cleared some of the table. After going upstairs to freshen up and change, Elliot grabbed his coat and left the house leaving behind two very confused teenagers.

Just as she was about to leave the bakery, Olivia heard her phone softly vibrating in her purse and began to dig for it, hoping it was Cragen calling with an urgent case; she had had enough of this "personal time" and was already feeling lonely. Finally finding her phone, her heart skipped a beat as she read the caller ID reading: ELLIOT STABLER. Her heart continued to race as she hesitantly answered the phone trying desperately not to sound too excited that her partner was calling her. "Hey El..".

"Liv? Hi. Erm… um I hear Cragen gave us the weekend off. Bout time eh? We've been working our butts off these past couple of weeks. Well especially you. I know that case must have been hard on you. You of all people deserve some relaxation, maybe a hot bath or something…. Liv?"

"Yeah Elliot I'm here" Olivia answered hesitantly "I guess I'm just wondering where the sudden mood change is coming from. I mean, last week you practically avoided me like the plague and now you want to talk about my bathing schedule?! What do you want Elliot?"

Elliot, starting to sweat a little on the other end of the phone began to get a little tense. The situation was a little worse than he thought. He knew he deserved it though, he had been quite the asshole to the one person he wanted to treat like a queen. 'How messed up is that' he muttered to himself. All he wanted to do now was to fix things with the woman he was madly in love with but too afraid to admit it. Maybe the one thing left to do was to just be honest she deserved at least that. '_No way I can't tell the woman who I work with everyday, who is strong enough to knock me out with a single punch that I have fallen madly and epically in love with her. She doesn't even know that Kathy and I are separated again. Oh that's a good idea. I'll start there'_ he continued to work things out in his head. "Liv.. I'm sorry. I have been a jerk to you, unintentionally I might add though. I've just been going through a rough time and I guess I've been taking some of my frustrations out on you" he began, his voice calm and collected, "Kathy abandoned me and the kids to move in with some yoga instructor and even though our marriage was over anyways it still hurt… and there's something else too…. Olivia I'm-"

Before he could continue with what was going to be just about the hardest and most wonderful thing he just about ever said, Olivia interrupted him on the other end. "El why didn't you just tell me? Well in any event Kathy is the biggest idiot for leaving someone as great as you and for abandoning you amazing kids. Oh! How are the children dealing with this?" Olivia smiled through the phone.

"It's just like you to be concerned about my kids" he said smiling and noticing the fact that she had called him 'El' again. "They're doing well. They're a lot more grown up that I give them credit for" he continued thinking back to their conversation this morning. He may not have gotten to get around to telling her what his heart was so desperately aching for him to do. But he would tell her, just not right this moment even though he probably knew she would never love him in return, he needed to get it off of his chest.

Olivia's sudden voice on the other end disrupted his happy thoughts. "I'm glad they're okay. They're strong kids El. I miss them too, I haven't seen them in a while. I'd come by today but I'm just about to go and meet Alex to go shopping".

"Oh.." slightly disappointed that Olivia already had plans for the day Elliot continued "Well maybe you could come over for dinner tonight? Maureen and Kathleen are coming home this afternoon and I know Dickie and Lizzie would love to see you too" he said trying not to sound too desperate of hopeful.

Blushing slightly from how excited she was Olivia almost forgot to answer. "Sure El that sounds great I'll be there around 6:30. Now I better go before our ADA sends out a search party for me. See you tonight El". She hung up feeling slightly better than she had this morning. Sure she may be hopelessly in love with her best friend and partner but she would have to try her best to hide her feelings if she wanted to spend any time with the family that she loved so much.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of shopping and what seemed like a lifetime of walking from store to store, Olivia and Alex parted ways and Olivia now found herself crashed on her couch surrounded by some of her new purchases and a hot mug of tea that she had quickly made for herself. She glanced over at the clock, 5:15 it read. That did not leave her very much time to get ready for dinner at the Stabler's. Finishing her cup of tea Olivia shed her jeans and sweater and hopped into her shower. Turning the water temperature higher and higher, she stood there beneath the showerhead allowing the scorching hot water to run down her body. Droplets trickled down her porcelain skin as she ran her hands through her hair. She slowly closed her eyes imagining what it would be like if Elliot were in here with her. She allowed herself these dangerous thoughts of Elliot standing there with her in the shower, his chiseled body and soft hands pressed up against hers. Then slowly his lips would find that tender spot on her neck. A soft moan slipped out of Olivia's mouth interrupting such pleasant thoughts and she knew that she had to stop; she was becoming increasingly wet… in more than one way. After shampooing and conditioning her hair, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a near blue towel. Drying off her soft brown hair and the rest of her body, she made her way to her closet to decide on an outfit for the evening. She didn't want it to be too formal, after all it was just dinner, but she also wanted to look good, mostly for Elliot but also because when she looked good- she felt good. Settling on a pair of dark washed denim that fit her perfectly, hugging every curve of her body and a tight, but not too tight, low-cut black top she applied a light coat of make-up and started for her car.

Meanwhile at the Stabler residence, Dickie and Elliot were tidying up the house while the girls were in the kitchen working on dinner. Maureen and Kathleen had both gotten home from school earlier and had been updated on the recent conversation between their father and younger siblings. Maureen, who was stirring a pot of pasta turned to her sisters "I totally agree with Lizzie, it's so obvious how much dad loves Liv and she really about us, why shouldn't they be together!" she exclaimed.

Kathleen stopped tossing the salad and opened her mouth to respond. She could tell her sisters were worried about what she would say next. She knew that she had not always been Liv's biggest fan but things had changed and deep down she knew that she really did love her dad's partner. "….Me too. Liv has always been there for dad and even us. And I don't blame her for breaking up the family- I blame mom. I think that dad and Liv belong together he just needs to tell her how he feels".

Lizzie had been awfully quiet. Even though she wanted her dad and Liv to be together because she knew it would make him happy. She also wanted them to be together for her own reasons. Noticing her silence, Kathleen had asked her what was wrong. Lizzie finished setting the table and looked at her older sister as a tear fell down her cheek "What if Liv doesn't love dad the way he loves her? She has too guy! She just has too. I really want her and dad to be together so badly. I'm afraid it won't work out. I want her to be with dad, I want her to be our step-mom" the youngest Stabler answered shyly. Before any of her sisters could reply, the doorbell rang and Lizzie jumped up, practically running towards the door, nearly knocking Dickie over in the process. Lizzie swung open the door, relieved and happy to see a smiling Liv at their doorstep.

Before Olivia could even take off her coat, she was bombarded with lots of little Stabler hellos and hugs and her heart began to melt. Hanging up her coat, her eyes found Elliot's who was waiting for all of his children to give him a chance to say a proper hello to his best friend and partner. Pulling Olivia into a tight hug he could already smell her unique scent that made him want to take her and kiss her right there. Instead he managed to say "Hey Liv. You're just in time I think the girls just about have dinner ready." Putting his hand lightly on the small of her back he guided her towards the kitchen.

"Mmm. It smells great in here girls! I'm starving" Olivia said trying not to pay attention to flushing feeling flooding her face from simply having Elliot's hand on her back. Sitting down at the table she was soon sandwiched between the twins on either side of her. Elliot giggled to himself over how much his kids seemed to love Liv, even though Dickie had beat him to his seat beside Olivia. Instead he sat directly across from her as Kathleen and Maureen finished putting the food on the table and sat on either side of him. They all ate their dinner with comfortable small talk and compliments on the dinner. The twins talked about applying for colleges, Kathleen talked about her new boyfriend and Maureen talked about school. Elliot for the most part was quiet, beaming from ear to ear on how right this all felt. This was his family and Liv belonged here, she brought the life back to the family and he had never been more sure of his love for her. Despite her multiple protests to help clean up, Elliot and Dickie shoed the girls to the living room to digest the meal they had just eaten. After making sure that their dad and brother were out of earshot Maureen and Kathleen sat down on the couch beside Liv and their baby sister with the intention to once and for all find out if Liv reciprocated their dad's feelings for her.

Olivia was slightly shocked when Lizzie, who had been quieter over dinner than usual, put her head on Liv's shoulder and started to softly cry while clinging to Olivia. Surprised and suddenly very worried, Olivia stroked Lizzie's arm in comfort and quietly asked her what was wrong. Lizzie, unable to speak in-between her cries looked to her two older sisters for some help.

Maureen decided to speak up, being careful to choose her words. "Lizzie's just scared to lose you Liv. After our mom abandoned us, we've all kind of been without a mother figure and we all look at you as someone who cares about us and even maybe loves us". Lizzie's tears began to slow down and the little girl nodded in agreement of what her big sister had just said.

Olivia was taken back by what Maureen had just said but also very touched. Reaching to take Maureen's hand in hers. She looked at all three girls and slowly began to speak. "Girls, I will never ever leave you guys. Of course I love you. Your mother doesn't even know how much she gave up. I care about you guys so much and I promise you I will always be here for you. You guys are my whole world".

Kathleen, who had been watching the scene unfold in front of her finally spoke up. "But what about dad? Don't you love him too? I mean I know you're partners and friends and all but don't you ever feel more for him? We swear he's not a bad guy, sure he's a little rough around the edge's but –"

"Whoa! Guys. Where is all this coming from?" Olivia answered, sliding Lizzie up slowly, feeling very caught off guard.

"Liv come on! How can you not want to be with him?! It means that you'll be a part of our family and-" Lizzie practically screamed with frustration and excitement.

"Girls!" Olivia started, feeling quite badgered, and without thinking she got up off of the couch unable to control her emotions or the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks. "Of course I love your father, actually strike that I'm IN love with him but he will never feel the same way about me. Of course I want to be a part of your family, I've never wanted anything more!" she continued, the tears now flowing faster. "But I am damaged goods and all your father will ever see me as is his partner. So please, I appreciate what you're trying to do here and I know you need a mother but I don't deserve your father no matter how madly in love with him I am…. I think I should get going now, please say goodbye to Dickie for me. Thank you very much for dinner". And with that Olivia put on her coat and got in her car without another word.

Inside the house the girls were still sitting on the couch, wondering what they had just done and whether they had just wrecked what could have possibly been the best thing to happen to their family. Unbeknownst to anyone, Elliot was standing by the kitchen door, and having heard and seen everything was now fighting off his own tears from betraying him. Shocked that Olivia could think of herself as broken, she was anything but broken. She was the strongest, most beautiful woman he had ever met and now that he knew she felt the same way about him, he had to make things right.


	5. Chapter 5

After driving like a maniac into Manhattan, Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment building with a bouquet of her favorite flowers in his hand and a speech of what he wanted to say in his head. Sprinting up the stairs he knocked on Olivia's door; once, twice, three times before finally yelling out "Liv! It's me please open the door!"…. nothing…. "Olivia please! I need to say something and I really don't want to say it through a door. Finally opening the door for him wearing nothing but a long NYPD t-shirt that just covered her butt, she stood there shocked to see him. Elliot didn't even give a chance to open her mouth. Dropping the flowers on the hallway table, he pulled her into him with one hand and place the other on her soft cheek before crashing his lips into hers. After a momentary pause, Olivia gave into the kiss, her knees almost buckling in the process. Opening her lips slightly, Elliot took advantage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue in, fighting for dominance with hers. Kicking the front door closed with the back on his foot, he scooped Olivia up into his arms, never breaking the kiss and slowly walked over to her living room as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their bodies found the couch, Olivia reluctantly pulled back gasping for air. "Elliot I-" she tried to begin, but she was interrupted by Elliot's lips returning to hers.

Finally Elliot pulled away, still cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her into his lap, becoming increasingly aware of her toned bare legs. "Olivia, my partner, my best friend, my person. I am so in love with you I can't bare it. And I know you feel the same way because I heard what you said to the girls. I want you to know- you are NOT broken. You are strong and confident and caring and God, you are so beautiful. It's me who doesn't deserve you. I love you damn much Liv and I know you love me too".

Olivia couldn't help the tears that came rushing from her eyes. She had dreamed about this moment for the past nine years of her life. All she could do was nod as she pulled him in for another kiss. After a while, she looked into his pools of blue eyes, "I've searched my whole life in hopes of finding someone who would love me. And know you're here, saying these things. I have loved you for so long El, all I've ever wanted it you and it feels like a dream that you could want someone like me. You have no idea how hard it's been for me to see you everyday and have to do my best not to love you. I've loved you since the day I saw you and I've cried myself to sleep so many nights knowing I could never have you"

"Liv listen to me, there's no one else I could ever want. I am madly, passionately and forever in love with you and I will always love you, as long as you let me. Let me show you how much I love you" Elliot said before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her more passionately than he had ever kissed before.

Olivia, feeling safer and more loved than she had in her entire life, swung her bare legs to straddle Elliot and adjusted her head to deepen to kiss. Elliot moved his hands from Olivia's face to hold her around her waist and the warmth of his hands caused sent a shiver up Olivia's back. As he moved his hands, he found Olivia's own hands moving to his chest as she began to unbutton his dress-shirt one by one eyeing his chest hungrily. Elliot helped her shed his shirt and made quick of pulling the shirt from Olivia's body. He was struck frozen by her beauty as he took in her bare figure. Olivia smiled inwardly as she noticed his crystal iris turn a deep midnight blue. His eyes were full of love and lust. In one swift moment he scooped her into his muscular arms and carried her into her bedroom. He gently place her onto the bed before ridding himself of his own pants. He paused for a second when he noticed Olivia's facial expression.

"Elliot, do you really love me?" She asked sheepishly, suddenly glad tat it was dark so that he couldn't see her blush.

As he climbed into bed with her, he buried his face into her neck and muttered "more than you could imagine". He continued on her sucking and kissing her neck and he knew he had reached a tender spot when a soft moan slipped from her lips. Elliot kept her close as they made love over and over throughout the night. They cried and kissed and held each other into the early hours of the morning before they both finally gave in and fell into the best sleep either of them had had in a very long time.

A/N More?


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and rolled over expecting to find her Elliot, right there beside her since she did not feel his warm hold around her. The smile on her face soon disappeared when she realized he wasn't there. _'I knew it was too good to be true, he left me already'_ she thought to herself as once again her tears betrayed her. Soon the slow warm tears turned into a flood of sobs as she cried into a pillow, pulling a blanket over her body, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and insecure. Her sobs grew louder and louder and when her bedroom door swung open, she nearly jumped out of her own skin in shock of the man now rushing to her side, still very much naked. Elliot quickly rushed to her side, cradling her and soothing her stifling cries. "I-I-I thought you le-left me" Olivia stammered.

"Shh, never. I would never ever leave you, I'm not going to lose you, we've waited too long to be together and I love you far to much." Elliot reassured her as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I was just going to make us some breakfast and a pot of coffee, but then I heard you crying and I panicked. Liv, look at me, never doubt my love. I'm in this for real and I know you are too so please just give us a chance".

Feeling slightly embarrassed from her meltdown, Olivia leaned in to kiss Elliot's lips lightly, this time there was no sense of desperate or lust in it, the only thing present was love. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so insecure it just feels so surreal" She said as she relaxed back into Elliot's arms.

"Don't be sorry" Elliot whispered in her ear as he rubbed small circles on her flat stomach. His lips found that spot on her neck again and she began to whither beneath him. They made passionate love until neither one of them had the energy to move anymore. The two of them stayed there in silence simply holding onto one another. After a while Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead and she smiled "I hope you know I'm never going to let you go. You're mine Elliot Stabler and I'm yours, forever and always… boy your kids are going to be thrilled!" she said as she laughed a little.

"Our kids." Elliot answered simply.

Olivia just looked at him in awe, she hadn't known it was possible to love someone as much as she loved the man beside her. "I love you El".

Elliot allowed a single tear to roll from his face as he replied, "Not nearly as much as I love you Liv".

A/N: Thank you for reading, it was my first one ever! Reviews are very much appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
